London Buses route 121
London Buses route 121 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Enfield Lock and Turnpike Lane, it is operated by Arriva London History Route 121 commenced operation on 23 February 1944 between Ponders End Garage and Chingford Station via Southbury Road - Nags Head Road - Scotland Green Road - Alma Road - Lea Valley Road - Kings Head Hill - The Green - Station Road as a Monday to Saturday service. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Enfield (E) garage using AEC Regent STs. On 13 February 1946, the AEC Regent STs were replaced by Guy Arab bodied Park Royals. On 30 April 1947, a Sunday service was introduced. On 20 August 1948, the Sunday service was withdrawn. On 20 October 1948, the Sunday service was reintroduced and the AEC Regent STs were reintroduced. On 13 April 1949, the route was converted to full Guy Arab bodied Park Royal operation. On 17 October 1951, Leyland Titan RTLs were introduced. On 14 May 1952, the Leyland Titan RTLs were replaced by AEC Regent III RTs. On 16 March 1955, the route was converted to full AEC Regent III RT operation. In 1962, Saturday shopping hour service was extended from Enfield Garage to Enfield Chase Station. In 1963, the route was extended in Chingford to RFH and extended from Enfield garage to Enfield Town but withdrawn between Enfield Town and Enfield Chase. On 23 January 1966, the Sunday service was withdrawn. In August 1966, the Monday to Friday service was converted to One Person Operation using AEC Regal IVs but the Saturday service remained crew operated using AEC Regal III RTs. In September 1968, the route was withdrawn between Chingford Station and Royal Forest Hotel. In 1969, the Saturday service was converted to one person operation using AEC Regal IVs. In 1976, the route was converted back to double deck using Daimler Fleetlines. In 1980, the Monday to Saturday service was extended from Enfield Town to Turnpike Lane via Route 107 and withdrawn 298A and the allocation was transferred to Palmer Green (AD) garage. In 1981, the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by MCW Metrobuses. In 1982, the route was rerouted at Ponders End to Enfield Lock replacing the withdrawn section of route 107 and a Sunday service was reintroduced, the Ponders End to Chingford section replaced by revised route 313. Part of the allocation was transferred to Enfield (E) garage. On 2 June 1990, the Palmers Green (AD) allocation was transferred to Enfield (E) garage. On 1 February 1992, the allocation was transferred to Palmers Green (AD) garage. In 2000, the route was re-routed at Enfield Lock to Island Village. On 3 February 2001, Two School day journeys were introduced operated by Leaside Travel from their Edmonton (EM) garage. On 31 August 2002, part of the allocation was transferred to Enfield (E) garage and the main service was converted to low floor operation using Alexander ALX400 bodied DAF DB250LFs. In November 2002, the Palmers Green (AD) allocation was transferred to Enfield (E) garage. On 4 February 2006, the route was retained by Arriva London and the school day service was withdrawn. On 2 February 2013, the route was retained by Arriva London with brand new Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300s introduced. On 3 February 2018, the route was retained by Arriva London. Current route Route 121 operates via these primary locations: *Enfield Lock Island Village Bus Terminus *Enfield Lock Station *Enfield Highway *Ponders End High Street *Southbury Station *Enfield Town Station *Enfield Chase Station *Oakwood Station Forecourt *Southgate Station *Palmers Green Station *Wood Green Station *Turnpike Lane Station Green Lanes External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) Gallery 52602915 820788484939219 513998828169330688 o.jpg|Arriva London Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300 on route 121 121, London Buses routes